


Ashes of Eden

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Time Travel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean Winchester is loving his new freedom as a demon the only thing that is wrong is it should be Sam as his king and not Crowley. Seeking out Rowena he gives her little choice but to send him back in time to when Sam was at Stanford and from there he decides that he will help Sam embrace his destiny as the Boy King and change things so that he will never lose Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I never thought that I would get written I have been playing with this plot bunny since Demon Dean first appeared. I have a deep love for the idea of Knight of Hell Dean and Boy King Sam ruling so I was thrilled to finally write this story.  
> The wonderful art is by emmatheslayer [ here](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/539730.html)

__

_'_ _It should be you up there.'_

Those words repeated over and over again in an endless loop that tormented Dean Winchester they dug into his soul leaving marks that would never heal, he couldn't believe that he had said that to Sam, his whole world. He had seen the devastation in Sam's eyes before he covered up the hurt in his eyes but Dean knew that the damage had been done. It was Sam, his Sammy the one he sold his soul for and went to hell because he couldn't live without him. His soulmate, the one that he had known was his since the moment their mom had placed in his arms and he had vowed to care for and protect. Since he uttered those words a wall had appeared between him and Sam and there was a distance between them one that seemed to be growing each day and Dean had no clue how to stop it.

Losing Charlie had hurt but losing Sam would destroy him. Like it had before.

The Mark of Cain was twisting him into something that he didn't like, making him into someone he didn't recognize anymore. _'Cain was right when he warned me but I really thought I could handle it.'_

Dean knew that he needed to fix it to heal the damage between the two of them. “Sometimes I wish that I had a chance to go back and change all of this to warn my younger self to take Sam away and hide them someplace that angels and demons could never find us,” Dean muttered under his breath.

Sadly Dean never got the chance to make amends as broken Sam clung to him begging him to stay with him as Dean was dying in his arms.

Dean didn’t want to go he didn’t want to leave Sam alone, he wanted to grow old with Sam to retire from hunting and live out the rest of their lives together. “I’m proud of us.” He only hoped Sam knew how much he meant those words. That he was proud of all the good they had done and how proud he was of Sam he couldn’t ask for a better baby brother, soulmate and love of his life.

_‘I wish I could stay Sammy.’_ Dean thought to himself as darkness took over him and he heard Sam’s desperate cry of ‘Dean.’ His heartbreaking at the pain he was putting Sam through.

_'I'm so sorry Sam.'_ Was Dean's final thought before the darkness took a hold of him.

 

* * *

 

Dean loved been a demon, he couldn't remember the last time that he felt such freedom the only thing that would make it better was having Sam by his side where he belongs. And he finally understood how Sam became addicted to the power that him being the boy king offered. He could finally take what he wanted without feeling bad and worrying that he was corrupting Sam.

But just because he was a demon that didn’t change the fact that he was still extremely protective over his Sammy, in fact, he was happy to say that he was even more possessive over his baby brother and this time he wasn’t held back by his morals. He made sure to keep an eye on his Sammy and he felt a thrill when he saw the lengths that his baby boy went to in his search in trying to find him.

The only reason he went with Crowley in the first place was he didn’t trust the other demon anywhere near his Sammy, the King of Hell wouldn’t take too kindly to his newest knight stabbing him in the chest in order to make his brother take the throne.

He also didn't need Crowley to use Sam against him to try and keep him in line or him against Sam to make Sam call off his search. After all, everyone knew that they were each other’s weakness.

Besides he had a plan and he needed access to hell and what better way to get it then acting as the best friend of the King of Hell but there was also another issue Dean actually liked Crowley he really does the demon got under his skin but in the end no one is more important to him than Sam and Sam belongs at his side. It was going to be a shame when he had to kill him.

When Dean turned into a demon it didn't go how Crowley thought it would go, he thought he would have the newest Knight of Hell serving at his side. He would also finally have done what all others before him had failed to do, break apart the boys for good.

Of course, it didn’t go like that. How was he supposed to know that Dean bloody Winchester could actually get more protective and possessive over his baby brother? Watching and making sure that Sam was safe. It didn't help that his minions were still whispering about what Dean had done to the demon who had been stupid enough to suggest that they go after Sam now that Dean wasn't around. They still hadn't found all the pieces of his host yet.

Dean felt different, he knew he was a demon and that he should be getting far away from his Sammy, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He remembered the look on Sam’s face, Sam’s tears as he pleaded with him to stay.

Dean couldn’t leave Sam, he wouldn’t leave his Sam unprotected. Who knows what bastards might try to come for his baby brother when he’s not around?

“Alright squirrel let’s get a move on. Moose is safe and sound and my minions won't touch him unless they want a slow and painful death. I would suggest leaving him another note if you don’t want him coming after you.” Crowley suggested. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Dean growled. "I'm going back to Sammy. I cannot trust Castiel to keep him safe."

That had Crowley stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Dean. “I’m sorry could you bloody repeat that? I thought you just told me, your king, mind you, that you weren’t coming with me.”

 Baring his teeth Dean stalked towards Crowley who had enough sense to back away from the hunter turned new demon. “I said I’m not going anywhere and would you like to know why? I only have one king and he might not know it yet but I bow only to Sam. Because no one is taking my Sammy away from me, Sam has been mine since our dad put him into my arms when I was four and told me to look at Sam. I have let too many things come between us. But now? None of that matters. Sammy is mine and at long last, I can make sure that the whole damn world knows it."

"So the rumors of you two being more than brotherly are true. My, my, my, you have been naughty." Crowley had heard whispers of how close the brothers were and he had seen it with his own eyes, Dean had been willing to let him and all his kind walk free if it meant saving his beloved brother.

Besides who sells their soul for their brother? Dean willingly damned himself to hell because he couldn't live with his brother dead? Crowley didn't find it at all surprising that Dean and Sam's relationship went beyond brotherly love. "So tell me who is the bottom in your relationship, is it you with those pretty lips?” Crowley taunted.

Dean let out a low growl wanting nothing more than to rip out Crowley's tongue and shove it down his throat. 

A thoughtful look appeared in Crowley's eyes as he smirked at the fuming demon before him, “No I bet its moose. That boy might be stubborn but when it comes to dear old big brother I have no doubts he's very eager to bend over for whenever you ask him to.” Crowley always did picture Sam as the bottom of the relationship. “I always pictured dear moose as a bottom. So eager to do whatever it takes to please big brother. But it was never enough for you, was it?

Crowley never saw Dean move until he was pinned against the wall with Dean’s arm across his neck with his new demon speed and his skills as a hunter had made Dean a very dangerous and uncontrollable weapon.

“Whatever thoughts you have of my baby boy they stop now. Sam is mine and I will use every skill that Alistair taught me to inflict untold pain on those who dare to try and take Sam away from me.” Dean snarled in a low threatening tone, he was done letting everyone have a free pass at harming his baby brother and that included a certain angel who he had never fully forgiven for breaking the wall inside Sam's head and forcing him to deal with Lucifer haunting him, he nearly lost Sam again and Dean let that go unpunished for far too long.

Plus it didn't escape Dean's notice how Castiel was looking at his Sam. The angel had grown too fond of Sam in Dean's opinion and he didn't like that. He had hated how the angels first treated how the angels first treated Sam but he had hoped that it would kill any fascination that Sam had with them would die out in how they treated him.

Even after everything Castiel did to his brother Sam still considered the angel to be his friend, he still cared for him and it drove Dean insane with jealousy. He didn't like to share what's his and there was no doubt about it Sammy was his. It had been bad enough for him to see Sam happy with Jess but there was no way that Dean was going to share Sam with someone who had hurt him so much in the past.

“I do owe you a debt Crowley if it wasn’t for you leading me to Cain and the First Blade that little bit of demon that had been eating away within me since my first time in hell. That darkness has been lingering in my soul since I first ended up in the rack. I’ve done a good job in holding back that darkness in my soul." Dean took a step forward and was impressed when Crowley stood his ground. "The only reason that I don't gut you where you stand is I'd rather deal with the King Hell I know then wonder which of your mindless followers will try and rule next." Yes, Dean would let Crowley live for now what he had planned would change everything.

Crowley had known that this could happen, the Winchester are unpredictable but one thing that never changed they would always put the other one first. But he was never one to give up "You really think that moose is going to accept you the way you are? A demon and given how you have made him feel in the past for being involved with one." Crowley knew he hit a sore spot when he saw the rage bubbling up in Dean's dark eyes. "But we would be fooling ourselves and I am anything but a fool, we both know that dear Sam is going to do everything he can to fix you." Crowley pointed out.

A dangerous grin crossed Dean's face. "Oh I know, I know all about what my brother is going to do everything in his power to save me and I'll let him try because it will keep him out of my way, while I get my little surprise in place. Now if you want to keep breathing you are going to tell me how to find your mother."

Now that had Crowley instantly on guard. "What do you want with my dear old mother?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when it is time," Dean growled out his patience wearing thin the longer that Crowley kept him from finding Rowena.

That sent warning signs off on Crowley. "I'm not going to like what you have planned, am I?"

Eyes flashing black as he brought the First Blade up against Crowley's neck loving the slight flinch he got from the so-called King of Hell. "Remember Crowley you might be the King of Hell but you are not mine and you will never control me and I will never bow to you." Dean hissed as he cut a shallow cut into Crowley's neck.

"Then who will you bow to? Not Alistair, Azazel, and Lilith, we both know you will love to string those three out and slowly torture them. And we both know how you feel about Abaddon. Then there's Lucifer and we both know what he did to baby brother and you would never let him lose again not after what he did to dear old Sammy." Crowley taunted.

"You're right I would gut and torture all of those and drag my soul across rusted nails and broken glass before I'd bow to them. But you forgot one, one very important and special person." Dean whispered as he dragged the First Blade down.

Puzzled and a little fearful Crowley couldn't think of anyone left, "Who?"

"The Boy King," Dean whispered in Crowley's ear and that was the last thing the current King of Hell ever heard as the First Blade slammed into his heart. "Too bad you won't be around to see what is to come."

Licking his lips Dean could feel the First Blade happiness at shedding some blood and soon Dean would be shedding much more. He would slaughter all those who stood in his way, by the time he was done no one would be able to stop Sam from taking his spot as the Boy King of Hell.

 

* * *

 

Sam Winchester was at a loss, for what felt like the hundredth time he had been powerless to save Dean, he had to watch his brother, his whole world is murdered in front of him. It was a time like this that Sam wished he still had his physic powers he could have stopped Metatron blade from ever coming close to Dean.

He wanted nothing more than to join Dean wherever they ended up be it heaven or hell but before he could do that he had to find out what happened to Dean's body and whoever took it was going to burn in hell. Then and only then can he join Dean. "I will make this right Dean, I promise."

 

* * *

 

A cold chill surged through Rowena as if the hand of Death reached into her soul to let her know she had just lost someone. "Ferguson?" She whispered softly.

"Singing with the angels or should I say screaming with the demons."

_'It can't be, he is supposed to be dead.'_ Rowena didn't even get a chance to turn around as a blade made of power that made her tremble in fear rested against the curve of her neck. "Well, this is a surprise. I heard you were dead, it's not nice to fool your brother like that."

Nothing in her life prepared Rowena for the sight of Dean Winchester stepping out of the shadows the Mark of Cain burning bright on his arm or for his eyes to be black as the midnight.

Rowena knew she was in trouble, a Knight of Hell was a whole different deal than a regular demon and one that wielded the First Blade and wore the Mark of Cain was a whole new level of trouble that she didn't want.

"I could kill you, make it nice and painful. I was taught by the best and I succeeded in being his best student. I would have no problem in showing you everything I learned in Hell. That would give me an even bigger in with Crowley than I already have. I have him wrapped around my little finger this would just be the icing on the cake." Dean taunted. "If he was still alive, that was."

Rowena didn't know how to feel, for so long she had never truly loved her son, he never had a place in her heart or life but to know he was dead it left her almost numb.

"I get your point. You're the big bad Knight of Hell, what do you want." Rowena demanded at this point she would do anything to save her own skin.

"I need a spell," Dean informed her.

Rowena fought the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. "I figured that genius. What kind of spell do you need?"

Dean had to admit that he liked Rowena's spunk, even with the First Blade at her neck she didn't lose her sass. "I need one to send me back in time about five years into the past."

"And just what's in it for me if I help you out?" Rowena did nothing for free, not even when her life was on the line.

Dean crowed Rowena against the wall and pressed the First Blade against her neck. "I let you live and I don't give into the blade's thirst to spill your blood all over this nice place you have for yourself. But that will only be after I have made you beg for death and mercy."

Rowena wasn't a fool she knew the demon in front of her meant every word he said. "Why do you want to go back so far?" It quickly dawned on her. "That's when this whole mess of hell and heaven started. When you and your dear little brother were meant to be worn as prom dates to the big end of the world that the angels and demons had been chomping since the beginning to happen. You and your brother defied all odds and beat them so why would you want to go back there now?" Rowena asked curiosity in her eyes and voice.

"I have my reasons. But I was human than when I took out some of those sons of bitches. Just image what a Knight of Hell can do against some upstart archangels? They hurt what's mine and I don't forgive or forget that." Dean snarled as he released Rowena.

The witch didn’t fail to put as much distance as she could between her and the enraged new Knight of Hell. "You want to make those who hurt your dear Sammy suffer. You want to unleash all that pent up rage and anger on them, don’t you?” You didn’t have to be a genius to see that no one hurt Sam Winchester and lived. “But if you want to plan on destroying those who have harmed dear old Sammy why have you spared the angel for so long?” Rowena asked.

“Trust me I will soon be dealing with Castiel." Dean had never truly forgiven or forgotten all the pain and damage the angel had done to Sam but right now he needed Castiel to keep an eye on Sam, to keep him safe while he went to the past and changed things around. Once that was done then he could deal with the angel.

At that moment it became crystal clear to Rowena just what Dean planned on doing. “You plan on getting dear sweet Sammy hooked on your blood. You’re not going to open the cage; you’re going to make Sam into the Boy King.” She wasn’t sure if she should be in awe or afraid and in the end, she settled for being both.

If Dean succeeded with his plans it meant that Ferguson would never be King of Hell, he would have no power to stop her.

_‘Or help you.’_ That annoying little voice added.

_‘Shush you.’_ Rowena hissed back at it. With Crowley dead, she didn't have his power to help her and as powerful as she was the Knight of Hell was something far more different, especially when he possessed the First Blade that was a power older than hers.

"It will take time to find the right spell and to gather all the ingredients that I will need." Rowena needed to buy herself time to find some way to protect herself from Dean.

Dean wasn't an idiot. "You have two days after that I will be feeding you to my blade." He warned.

One look in Dean's eyes and Rowena knew he was telling the truth. "Two days, that will be plenty of time." Rowena knew that asking for any longer would be a death sentence and she liked living.

Dean looked down at Rowena with a cold smirk on his face. "See that it is or the First Blade feeds on your blood and don't try to run because all that will do is piss me off and once I find you, and trust me, sweetheart I will find you, you're death won't be quick and painless. I will drag it out for months until you are begging me to end you and I won't. I will keep you alive until you are a broken shell of your former self and then only then will I think about granting you mercy and feeding your blood to my blade."

Rowena couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through her she knew that Dean's dark words were a promise and she wasn't going to die not at the hands of some flannel wearing nightmare. "Fine, but I want your word that once I do this spell I am free to go, neither you nor your brother will come after me. You leave me alone in both this timeline and the other one."

Dean could respect Rowena wanting to look after herself and to ensure that she was going to be safe from harm. But he knew how much of a pain in the ass this witch could be but he also couldn't deny the fact that Sam and he might need a witch in the future. "You have a deal as long as you keep your own end of it."

Rowena knew that she had just saved her neck from a chopping block. "May I suggest a slight change in your plan?"

Raising an eyebrow Dean wondered just what she had in mind. "And what is that?"

"You need time for the demon blood to effect, was there a time when you weren't with your brother. You will want to be in his life before the other demons are." Rowena pointed out.

Dean had wanted to go back to where it all went wrong, where that demon bitch Ruby got his brother addicted to her blood. _'If anyone is going to get you addicted baby brother it’s going to be me.'_ But now he had to admit that what Rowena was suggesting actually sounded like a plan. He could go back to when his younger self-thought the smart thing to do was distance himself from Sam, to let Sam have a normal life at Stanford.

"There was a time when I let Sam go to Stanford without me. I think that is the perfect time to go visit Sammy. Good idea red, I knew there was a reason I didn't kill you right away."

_'Because you tried and failed you, big oaf.'_ The words were on the tip of Rowena's tongue but she managed to hold them back, she didn't need to piss off a Knight of Hell. "That sounds like a plan when was dear Sam at Stanford?"

"He went in 2002 when I went to get him he had been there for three years and two months," Dean remembered those three years; they had been the longest three years of his life. He had wanted nothing more than to head to Stanford and either bring Sam back or join him. Jealousy had eaten away at him when he met Sam with Jessica, to see that Sam had moved on tore into him.

Sam was his and Dean had never learned the art of sharing. This time things would be different he wouldn’t have to hold back his jealousy he would make sure that Sam was his first and that Jessica never became anything more than just a friend to Sam. _‘Hell Sam will probably be grateful to me for saving her life.’_

Sam was his and Dean had never learned the art of sharing.

"Perfect. I'll make sure to send you somewhere around that time.” _‘It will also give me enough room to ensure that my younger self-knows not to come anywhere near you because he is too busy licking his own wounds.’_ “What about the angel? Won’t he cause a few problems?” Rowena saw the fondness that Castiel had for Sam; he was starting to look at him as more than a friend.

The snarl that escaped Dean’s lips had her taking a step back.

“Don’t you worry I’ll deal with Castiel.” It hadn’t escaped Dean’s noticed that Castiel had begun to look at his Sammy with more than friendship in his eyes and it burned him something deep Sam was his and he would destroy anyone who dared to touch Sam, friend or not. ‘Besides I owe him for breaking Sam’s wall.’ Dean had never forgiven or forgotten that action regardless of what others thought, he had put his feelings aside for the time but it had burned deep within him like a ticking time bomb about ready to go off. Sam, had forgiven Castiel despite the damage done to him and Dean couldn’t understand his brother’s gentle and forgiving spirit how he was okay with being treated the way he had been by those they called friends. _‘That’s about to all change, Sam won’t take care of himself then I will do it for him.’_

The smirk that crossed Dean’s face, as well as the look in his eyes, chilled Rowena’s blood and it took everything in her not to move as Dean took a step towards her. She barely held back the flinch as his thumb stroked the side of her mouth.

“You have two days Red and if you fail me or try to double cross me, I will make you scream as I slowly peel the flesh from your skin and then the real fun will begin,” Dean promised loving the terror he could feel coming from her. The world owed Dean and Sam Winchester a heavy debt and it was time to start collecting on it.

“You have my word.” Rowena forced out through her lips, she was bonded to do as Dean wanted because she had no doubt with his soul stripped from him leaving nothing but the monster before her that he would do everything he promised and more.

Seeing that he had gotten his point across Dean pulled away from Rowena and grinned at her. “Good, I’m glad that is settled now if you’ll excuse me I have a few more stops to make before my little trip.” Turning to leave Dean shot one last piece of advice over his shoulder, “Oh and don’t even think about warning Sam about my little trip in time not only would he not believe you but it would really piss me off having to find another witch so late in the game.”

“Of course not my lord.” Rowena hadn’t stayed alive for so long by picking battles she had no hope of winning.

“Good, I’m glad that is settled.” With a wink, Dean disappeared.

And only then did Rowena let out the breath of air that she had been holding in as she nearly collapsed against the summoning table she had put together. “Ferguson, you blasted fool.” She choked out in a broken tone as she dug her nails into the wood fighting back the tears that threaten to come and losing the battle as one stray tear rolled down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

Sam Winchester was a broken mess the only thing that stopped him from putting a bullet into his head was the fact that somewhere out there was Dean’s body and he couldn’t rest until his brother was safe only then could he join Dean in either heaven or hell, it didn’t matter to him where his soul ended up but he hoped that Dean’s was in heaven his big brother had given so much and he deserved peace. All Sam wanted to do was join his brother wherever he was.

_‘I should have Cas check where Dean’s soul ended up.’_ But Sam knew that was a waste of time Castiel wasn’t all that well liked in Heaven and he would have just as much luck as he would at getting answers. “Maybe I can have his new friend look,” Sam muttered under his breath he wasn’t sure what to make of Hannah but Castiel seemed to like her and trust her and she was well liked by those in Heaven maybe she would be able to find out for him. “That is if she wants anything to do with the boy with the demon blood,” Sam growled out bitterly, he had tried to get over how the angels saw him but it stung him to know that no matter what he did he would still but just that the boy with the demon blood, the one chosen to be Lucifer’s vessel. He had foolishly hoped that his time in the cage locked away with Lucifer and Michael as their plaything would have cleaned his soul and would make the other angels look past what they along with Azazel made him. The angels had just as much of a role in Azazel’s actions as the demons did, they wanted their war and they needed him to have demon blood the least they could do is make sure that he and Dean were reunited for all eternity.

Sam had a plan in case he couldn't save Dean once he was sure that Dean's soul was in heaven where he belonged he would find the nearest monster and that would be it. He would be back with Dean where he belongs.

* * *

 

Castiel was worried about Sam he knew that Dean's death was truly affecting him. He was afraid that Sam might do something drastic and he wasn't sure how he could help him.

Sam and Dean are soulmates and no matter what other forces throw their way or try to divide them they always find their way back to one another. Castiel wasn't certain that Sam would be able to survive this.

A crunching sound behind him had Castiel reaching for his angel blade but knowing that he wouldn't be a match for higher level demons or any of his fellow angels not with his weakening strength.

"You really need to learn to watch your back; you never know who is waiting to stab you in the back." A low voice called from the darkness as a familiar figure step out of the shadows.

"Dean?" Castiel wondered if he was hearing and seeing things there was no way that his friend could be standing before him.

"Hiya Cas," Dean's eyes flashed black as he smiled at his former friend his hand gripping the First Blade which hungered for angel blood. _'Soon.'_ Dean promised.

Castiel could feel his heart pounding in his chest this couldn't be possible he had seen Dean's lifeless body and the devastation on Sam's face as he informed him that Metatron had killed Dean. “How did Sam bring you back already?” Castiel had seen firsthand what lengths the brothers would go to bring the other one back but even this was fast for them.

“Nope.” The p pops as Dean slowly circles the angel that he once thought of as a friend but now all he wants to do is tear him apart piece by piece for all the harm he had done to Sam over the years. “I’ve always wondered a few things. How did Sam escape the panic room all those years ago? And who changed Sammy’s voice mail? And yeah I found out about that for some reason Sam has saved that message and knowing my little brother like I do he probably listens to that over and over again when the guilt gets too much. See I wondered what would have set Sam off to follow Ruby. You needed us against one another and Sam has carried the guilt of letting Lucifer free all these years, he saved the world and yet no one has ever thanked him.” Dean snarled out his possessiveness over Sam had only grown and it was time to get some answers.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Dean.” Castiel had acted on orders to unlock the panic room at the time he had thought he was doing the right thing but he had seen he was wrong. He knows that he was wrong in staying silent in his part of the apocalypse he had seen firsthand what the guilt had done to Sam. When he first met Sam Winchester he saw him as nothing more than the abomination, the boy with the demon’s blood and Lucifer’s true vessel it wasn’t until he got to know him and that led him to stand up to Lucifer to protect him he cared for Sam and wanted to make amends to him.

A scoffing sound escaped Dean’s lips. “Don’t lie to me,” When he saw the stunned look in the angel’s eyes Dean rolled his eyes as he explained, “I was the star pupil of Alistair, I can tell when someone is lying to me I used their lies to torture them. How long were you lying to us? How long were you playing us?! You turned me against my brother! All because you were a good little soldier!” Dean snarled out.

The rage that he had been holding onto for years bubbling at the surface finally broke free he was done being everyone’s good little soldier he had been to hell, trapped in purgatory and now he was a demon no a knight of hell he had lost his brother, seen Sam fight back Lucifer and jump into the cage. 

“I am sorry for my role in everything,” and he truly it had taken Castiel a while to see how he had hurt both Winchester’s but mostly Sam. “I am sorry in my role of hurting Sam but Dean this isn’t you.”

“Too bad, I don’t believe you and it’s a little too late.” Dean could feel the blade thirsting for Castiel’s blood and that hunger, as well as his rage, grew in him until he didn’t bother holding back. “I’m done now and only because I once saw you as a friend will I make this quick.”

And a weaken angel against a knight of hell?

Castiel in his weakened state was no match for demon Dean. It was a short fight and Dean considered dragging it out but part of him still saw Castiel as a friend and decided that he would show him some mercy.

“Dean?” Castiel whispered hoping that he could see some trace of his friend.

“Sam is the only one worthy of ruling hell and I am going to make sure that happens. There will be no Lucifer been freed or Ruby around to manipulate Sam. Sam will take his place as the Boy King and I will be right by his side as his Knight of Hell and everyone will fear the Winchester brothers.” Dean’s black eyes glitter with glee as he stabbed the First Blade into Castiel’s chest and watched as the light fade from Castiel’s eyes. “And only because I like you and Sam considers you a friend I will see to it that you are shown some mercy and spared you when I could have drawn this out.”

Castiel knew that was true he had seen what Dean was capable of. A shudder went through Castiel part of him was grateful that he wouldn’t be around to see what kind of world the Boy King along with his faithful Knight of Hell brought. _‘But would it really be worse than the state of heaven and hell are in now?’_

“Goodbye Castiel.” Dean felt a small pain of lost kinda like he did when the light faded from Crowley’s eyes but it was overshadowed by the knowledge that his Sam would soon be safe and all the horrors and trials he had gone through would never come to pass.

Sam would be safe and that is all that matters to Dean.

“You never know when you are going to need the grace of an angel or blood of an angel better not let this go to waste,” Dean mumbled under his breath.

The sound of a phone going off had Dean looking down at Castiel, he knew that sound it was the ringtone that he had set for Sam on Castiel’s phone a sharp blade of jealousy struck him deep in his chest, he knew that Sam was reaching out to Castiel because he was one of the few left or he had discovered that his body was missing. “Hang on Sammy, I’m coming for you.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on Cas, pick up the phone,” Sam growled under his breath as it rang and rang he needed the angel’s help Dean’s was still missing and he didn’t know if that meant Dean was back and had left to hunt down Metatron for killing him or had a demon taken over his body. All that matter to Sam was tracking Dean down he needed to make sure that he was okay.

That he hadn’t lost Dean again.

“Please let Dean be okay.” Sam pleaded under his breath as he put down the phone and picked up the glass of whiskey drowning it in one swallow not caring at all about the burn.

“I’ve never been better Sammy. But you have looked better.”

Sam was a mess without Dean, he was lost. He didn’t want to live without his brother. “Why are you torturing me like this?  I know I failed to save Dean I don’t need to be haunted by his ghost.” A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face as he looked in the direction of Dean’s ghost, “I plan on being with you soon Dean.”

Dean knew just what Sam had meant and he knew that his baby boy was suicidal he had been in the past when he had been determined to close the gates of hell even though it would cost him his life and once they had gotten a chance to talk really talk Dean learned the truth about how Sam had ended up with Amelia how he had been hanging on the edge and if it hadn’t been for Riot Sam would have driven off the side of a road or something else to join Dean in the afterlife. Dean had and still did hate Amelia, he hadn’t liked how she talked or treated Sam but he owed that dog everything.

“I’m here Sammy.” Dean took a step forward and it worried him when Sam didn’t try anything he didn’t even reach for a weapon Sam was waiting for death.

Sam went willingly into Dean’s arms his eyes fluttered close he wondered if this was heaven, did he drink himself to death. Not that he cared he was back with Dean. "Stay with me, Dean. I don't care if you are a demon. I need you.”

“I am going to fix everything, Sammy. You and I are going to bring heaven and hell to their knees.” Dean whispered as he stroked Sam’s hair they had suffered so damn much all because of those bastards on both sides it was time to change all of that they were going to rule everything.”

 

* * *

 

It was easy to carry his over six foot giant of a brother when he had the strength of a demon Sam nuzzled deeper into his chest clinging to him like he did when he was little and that sent a pang of longing through Dean's chest. "Things were so simple back then when we were hunting monsters of the week and protecting the innocent everything changed once we learned that we were supposed to be heaven and hell's bitches."

Gently laying Sam down on their bed Dean stroked a piece of hair off of Sam's forehead a small smile appearing on his face as Sam nuzzled into his touch. "Don't worry Sam I will change everything and all of your sufferings will never happen. We will make them burn."

As much as Dean wanted to stay by Sam’s side he needed to make sure that Rowena had kept her side of the deal if not it would be witch hunting season and there would be no place in the world that she could hide from him. “Soon this will all change for the better Sammy. We are going to reign over all.”

With one last kiss on Sam’s forehead, Dean knew that the next time he saw this Sam he would be the boy king.

* * *

  
Rowena had considered running but she had heard tales of how deadly Knights of Hell were and Dean Winchester was already a force to be feared now he had no soul holding him back and he would do whatever it took to get his way there would be no place for her to hide.

A chill went through her body and she didn’t have to look to know that she was no longer alone. “Really? Lurking within the shadows a little cliché for you isn’t it?” Rowena called out refusing to show her fear; she would not let Dean get to here.

A deep chuckle came from the shadows as Dean stepped out of the wall he had been leaning against. He always knew that Rowena was one tough woman and he respected her, even more, when she jilted up her chin and refused to show any fear even though they both know that as the holder of the First Blade he was even deadlier than before.

“How’s the spell coming?” Dean finally asked after a few moments of silences.

“It’s ready,” Rowena informed him, while she had considered doing a different kind of spell one that imprisons Dean but a Knight of Hell hadn’t been seen in centuries and no one had bothered to create a spell to hold them. “But how do I know that you will keep your end of the deal? That your angel friend isn’t waiting just outside to help you finish me off? We both know that you wouldn’t have your dear Sammy kill me, he likes me and that would fill him with guilt.” Rowena knew the brothers and she knew it was true Sam had such a caring heart to kill someone he liked would leave scars on him.

“Cas is dead and Sam is safe at the bunker where no one can get to him,” Dean informed her he knew that Sam was safe he had made sure of it; no one would be getting into the bunker.

For a moment Rowena thought she was hearing things. “Castiel is dead?” She wasn’t sure what to do with that knowledge she wasn’t at all surprised that Sam is safe even as a demon Dean was still looking out for him. “How?”

Dean looked nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders, “I killed him just like I killed Crowley. So don’t think that makes you safe.”

Rowena felt her chest tighten not only had Dean killed her son but he also killed one his best friends and he didn’t look sorry or guilt about it at all. Suddenly she was very afraid for her life. “Why?” She didn’t mean to ask but she had to know.

Moving around the room Dean studied it for traps. “If he found out what I was trying to do he would try and stop me and then there was him breaking Sam’s wall and forcing him to relive all those memories of hell he had to pay for that. No one hurts Sam and without a soul, I don’t feel any guilt over my actions.” The grin that Dean shot her way made Rowena tremble, “So you better behave sweetheart.”

Rowena wasn’t a fool as she looked into those black eyes she heard the warning in Dean’s voice and knew that if she dared to cross him she would be dead before she knew it. “What fun is there in behaving?” She flashed Dean a wink.

Again Dean chuckled she had a point it was so much more fun misbehaving but he wasn’t a fool he knew that she was masking her fear and he liked it. He like the power he had, the fear he inspired and he couldn’t wait until he came face to face with those sons of bitches angels who made him and Sam puppets.

The breath caught in Rowena’s throat as she felt the blade against her cheek she hadn’t even seen Dean move until the First Blade was pressed against her cheek she could feel the power and the hunger of the blade and she feared that if she breathed wrong that would be her end.

“There is fun and then there is screwing me over.” Dean purred and he found himself liking the defense shining in her eyes. “Now I will keep my word and you will be left alone if and only if the spell works. Otherwise, I will find you.”

“Of course it works. I am many things but I am not a fool and I value living far too much.” Rowena snapped at him.

“Good just remember that.” Giving her one last smile Dean pulled the First Blade away from her even though he could feel its hunger. “Now about my spell.”

“It’s ready. I will send you back to Sam before all of this started.” Rowena promised.

“Good and I’ll keep in mind how you help I’m sure we will need a witch on our side.” Having someone like Rowena to help them out would be a useful thing.

“Stand in the circle,” Rowena ordered.

Raising an eyebrow Dean did as he was ordered watching as Rowena cast the spell. _‘Soon Sammy, soon.’_

Rowena began chanting as she tossed the ingredients of the spell into her casting bowl Dean watching her every move and the moment the last words of the spell fell from her lips a light engulfed Dean and when it faded Rowena was gone along with any sign that the witch had been there.

Cracking his neck Dean knew that the only way to make sure that he hadn’t been tricked was to go out find out when and more importantly where he was. A wicked grin appeared on Dean’s face, “And I know just the place.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was easy to find the crossroad where he made his deal, the one that changed it all. Dean would never forget that place.

“Dean Winchester, my my this is a surprise.” The crossroad demon purred as she found herself staring at the back of Dean Winchester.

“It certainly is,” Dean growled back as he struck bringing the First Blade against her neck.

Her red eyes widened in disbelief and horror. “That’s impossible, you can’t have it.” There was no way that Dean could have the First Blade no one knew where it was.

“Oh, sweetheart there is a lot that might seem impossible to you but not to a Winchester.” Dean purred out letting his eyes flicker black.

“You’re... you are...” She stuttered out.

Loving the fear in her eyes Dean informed her, “I’m the only Knight of Hell and I am here to bring about the Boy King Sam.”

“There hasn’t been a Knight of Hell since Abaddon.” She whispered. The fact that somehow Dean Winchester was now one didn’t seem possible but here she was looking at him.

A Knight of Hell wanting to bring about the Boy King of Hell the one that she and so many others had been waiting for since Azazel had begun his quest all those years ago and Sam Winchester was the favorite among them all. “You can really give us our king?”

There was no missing the hope in her voice and Dean could use that.  “Oh, I will. Sam will take his place on the throne and I will stand at his side like I will always have and we will bring about a world no one could imagine.”

“What do I need to do?” She found herself asking.

“Tell Azazel to stay out of my way, and yeah I know all about him.” Dean couldn’t contain his growl as he recalled everything that yellow-eyed son of a bitch had cost him and Sam. “I know about the deal he made with my mother to save my dad, I know about him feeding his blood into Sam the night she died. I know that Sam isn’t the only one but he is Azazel’s favorite and if he lets me do what I came here for it will be Sam who takes the throne. Can you do that for me?”

The demon was nodding so hard that Dean worried the host she was using would have whiplash but then he shrugged his shoulders it wasn’t really his problem. “I’ll do my best to give him the message.” She promised.

“Good, that is all I ask.” That would say time and allow Dean to do what he had come here for corrupting his little brother oh he had no doubt that Azazel will eventually seek him out and he would be ready for that bastard but he didn’t matter any more nothing matter but getting to Sam. _‘Time to pay a visit to Stanford and collect what is mine, I’m coming for you, Sam.’_

 

* * *

 

Sam Winchester should have been happy he had gotten into Stanford with a full ride but when he pictured himself here he had always seen Dean by his side. They would have gotten an apartment together Dean could take on local hunts but still come home to him.

But that was nothing but a dream reality had destroyed those dreams leaving them nothing but shattered pieces that Sam still clung to in the lonely nights when he wished desperately that Dean’s arms were once again wrapped around him.

The life of a hunter wasn’t for him but it was for Dean he would have never asked Dean to stop hunting not when Sam knows it was important to him he just wished that he was more important to Dean than hunting down the closest monster.

The moment Sam step foot in his apartment all thoughts of Dean were pushed to the back of his mind as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was someone in his apartment he had already ruled out his roommate Brady. He would have been asking Sam if he wanted to hit the bar like he had every weekend and Sam had gone a few times but it felt wrong it should be Dean with him laughing, drinking, flirting and playing pool.

Carefully moving deeper into his apartment Sam stayed on high alert for the intruder paying close attention to the shadows as he moved towards where he kept his hunting gear just because he had wanted to leave behind that life but he didn't mean he had become rusty or come empty-handed.

The gun and knife were a familiar weight in hands but that didn't ease the feeling that he has been stalked and played with.

“Nice to see that you haven’t gotten rusty baby boy.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat he knew that voice anywhere but instead of rushing into Dean’s arms like he long so he stayed in place all of his senses were screaming that there was something off.  His eyes adjusted to the darkness and they landed on the figure hidden in the shadows. "Dean?"

"Well, not quite the Dean you know Sammy."

The man who stepped out of the shadows had Sam's heart clenching it was and wasn't his Dean this was an older version of Dean and just Sam's luck his brother had somehow gotten hotter. The scruff this Dean wore made Sam whimper as he wondered how that scruff would feel against his bare skin or how it would feel as Dean eat him out opening him up. _'This is not the time Sam.'_ Just because this looked like an older version of his brother he had been taught better than this he couldn't let his guard down who knew who or what this was posing as his brother.

Dean could see the lust in Sam's eyes even though he looked at him with his guard up and was no doubt reaching for the hunting knife he was carrying on him. "Hey, Sammy, I have missed you." Slowly licking his lips Dean trailed his eyes up and down's Sam's former he couldn't wait to feel him underneath his body, he would mark every inch of his skin making sure Sam knew who owned him and he couldn't wait to see Sam's lips stained red with his blood.

He can already hear Sam begging oh so prettily beneath him for more of his blood, for more of him. "You are going to look so pretty on your knees Sammy." Dean purred out as he licked his lips slowly.

Lust hit Sam hard and he forced himself to remain calm he didn't know that this was his Dean; it could be a shifter trying to fool him. "Don't take another step closer." Sam snarled out.

The corner of Dean's lips twitched up into a smile he was glad to see his brother was still keeping up his guard. "Aww, baby boy there was a time when I couldn't be close enough to you." Dean loved the way Sam's blush deepened. "I remember how you would crawl into my lap the moment we were alone kiss me so sweetly moaning like the slut you are for me to touch you." Dean stalked towards Sam. "You couldn't wait for me to touch you to slip my fingers into you opening you up nice and slow for me and god I love taking my time just to make you beg for me to do more and the way you thrust against my fingers as if they could never get in deep enough. Then those times when I took too long and you shoved me and down and took charge, riding me ordering me about. Or how about those times we took the Impala out and you would curl up against my side as we drove down the highways until you got bored and would wrap that pretty pink mouth of yours around my dick and suck me off until I found a place to park and then bent you over the hood of the Impala and fucked you so hard you couldn't walk. Do you remember those times Sammy?"

Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing becoming a bit rapid oh yes he remembers those times well since he and Dean had been apart he clung to those memories they kept him warm at night. "How do I know that you are really him? That you don't have him trapped and had accessed his memories?"

"Well, I could strip you naked and find all those spots that make you keen and beg for more. The places that only I know about." Dean suggested and he really liked that idea and he could tell Sam was just as turned on as him. "But I don't think that will convince you."

"What or who are you?" Sam demanded to know he couldn't let himself get distracted this wasn't his Dean no matter how much he wanted it to be.

Dean was rather proud of Sam. "I am your Dean but I'm also not your Dean. I'm from the future." At the look of disbelief on Sam's face had Dean chuckling. "Yeah, I can understand how that is a little hard to believe so let me prove it to you."

Sam watched as Dean or the person claiming to be his big brother performed every test there was to prove that he wasn't a shifter or something like that. "You didn't drink any holy water." Sam found himself pointing out.

"That's because I am not quite human in anymore." Dean let his eyes flash black and he wasn't surprised when Sam raised the weapons in his hands. "Whoa, baby boy. I know you don't have to trust me but I need you to listen to me.  I can here to right the wrongs because you and I get screwed Sam over and over. We save the damn world at the cost of everyone we love." Dean's rage began taking hold as he thought of everyone they had lost.

"What do you mean?" Sam found himself asking. He didn't want to believe what this demon version of his brother was saying but he could see the pain and rage shining in those green eyes he loves so much.

"Dad, Bobby, Pastor Jim, Caleb and each other so many times all because we are freaking pawns in this game that is being played,” Dean growled out as he thought about everyone he and Dean lost all to heaven and hell’s game of power.

“No that can’t be true.” Sam didn’t want to believe it that he and Dean lose everyone they love. “Wait what do you mean that we lose each other?”

Dean could see it in Sam’s eyes he was weakening. “Sammy in a few years I will be holding your dying body in my arms and I will seek out a crossroads demon and make a deal my soul for your life. I spend forty years in hell and it is worth it baby boy because I get you back but I still lose you as a demon bitch plays on your need to save me she is the first to use us as pawns not caring about us at all. I cannot lose you again Sammy.”

Sam could see it in Dean’s eyes he was weary and full of pain. “How do I know that this isn’t some kind of trick?” Sam didn’t want to believe it was true that they lose everyone in their life that they lose each other but this is Dean and even if he was currently a demon he didn’t want to believe that Dean was lying to him.

Sam could only tremble as Dean's thumb brushed his lower lip it had been so long since he had felt Dean's touch and he couldn't stop himself from responding he didn't even notice when Dean removed the weapons from his hands. “I’m not lying to you, Sammy. Dad sells his soul for me he ends up in hell; Pastor Jim and Caleb are tortured and then killed by a psycho demon who was hunting us. Bobby is shot and we watch him die in a hospital room. That pretty little blond girl that you have a crush on is pinned to the ceiling and you watch her burn. But we can change all of this.”

“How?” Sam couldn’t lose everyone he loves and Jessica didn’t deserve that she was innocent she knew nothing about the supernatural world. He couldn't deny the crush on her but it was because in so many ways she reminded him of Dean and while she would never take his place he couldn't deny that he wanted to be with someone who will love him.  And sure he wasn’t that close to his dad but he was his dad and he didn’t want him trapped in hell. Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Bobby were family he couldn’t lose them as well.

The grin that appeared on Dean’s face was a pure sin that it made Sam weak in the knees. “All you have to do is drink.”

“Drink what?” Sam asked on guard.

“You’ll see.” Dean knew that he couldn’t feed Sam any demon blood until he had his baby boy moaning, begging for him to move to do anything, he would work his baby boy over until he was begging for him to feed him his blood.

"I've missed you baby boy." Dean purred it had been too long since he last had Sam underneath him and this Sam, oh this Sam was untouched by everything that was to come. He had no idea about Azazel's blood or his role as Boy King and Lucifer's true vessel and best of all there was no Ruby there to infect Sam, to take Sam away from him, not that it worked, in the end, Sam had chosen him. But this time Dean would take his time in ripping her apart, he would make her suffer and her screams will be music to his ears he wanted to hear her beg for death.

Dean could see it the moment that Sam dropped his guard that Sam was his again.

"I missed you too Dee, so much. I never meant to leave I had wanted you to come with me or we could still see each other you and dad could come to visit and I could visit you on breaks. I never wanted to leave you behind.” That had been the last thing he wanted to be without Dean.

“I know baby boy, I know.” Dean cooed as he tugged Sam into his arms pleased when he came without a fight. Cupping Sam’s chin Dean pressed his lips against the younger man’s and loving it as Sam melted into his touch after only a brief yet barely a struggle. _‘Oh yes, soon we will rule everything.’_

"You just need to trust me, Sammy. I can promise you that no demon is possessing my body. Events happened that turned me into a Knight of Hell. But I am the still the same Dean who will do whatever it takes to keep you safe even if that meant taking the Mark of Cain and becoming the man you see before you." Dean whispered against Sam's lips.

 _'This is wrong, so wrong but it feels so right.'_ Sam knew that he should be fighting Dean's touch or whoever was posing as Dean but it had been months since he last felt Dean's hands on him and at that moment he didn't care if this was nothing but a trap he needed it, he needed Dean he wasn't complete without him.

"Dee." Sam whimpered.

"My Sammy and I am going to remind you that you are mine." Dean's deep growl sent waves of lust crashing through Sam. "I am going to become the addiction that you can't deny."

"I never could," Sam admitted in a choked off voice. "You're like a drug that I can't say no to. It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me. I'm never going to be quit you."

Dean's fingers curled into Sam's jean covered hips his scruffy rubbing against Sam's cheek as he whispered hotly in his ear, "I never going to you go. I will make you hungry and beg for my touch."

* * *

 

A hitching sound escaped Sam’s parted lips as he struggled not to move but it was so hard Dean had been playing with his hole for an hour thrusting those thick fingers in and out of him refusing to let him come as the smug bastard played a rather kinky porn flick and promising he would do all those things to Sam and more if he was a good boy and didn’t come until he was allowed to. Sam didn't know how it happened but he had been longing for Dean's touch for so long that he gave in he didn't care if this was a demon using him it was still Dean and that was all that matters.

“You would look so pretty in a pair of pink panties wouldn’t you baby boy?” Dean commented as the twink on the screen who looked like Sam’s twin came waltzing out in a pair of silk pink panties and it became so easy for him to picture Sam dressed like that.

A soft moan escaped Sam’s parted lips but he didn’t say no. He couldn’t lie the idea got him rather hot and bothered a fact that Dean knew all too well.

“Oh yes next time we go out you and I are going to pick out a few pairs of panties for you. I wonder what colors would look best on you? And maybe we should pick up a skirt or two for you.” Dean mused out loud the smirk growing as he caught the flash of interest in Sam’s eyes.

“Those long legs of yours were made to wear a skirt and think about how easy it would be for me to reach up under that flimsy material and open you up in public and private. How easy would you soak those pretty panties of yours?” Dean asked as he continued to open Sam up.

Sam’s fingers dug into the sheets beneath him as he did his best not to rock his hips he wanted nothing more than to come at that moment but he couldn’t not until Dean told him he was allowed to move. “Please Dee.”

“Please what Sammy?” Dean loved hearing Sam begging it was music to his ears.

Sam shot Dean a look he knew what he wanted. “Please, Dean fuck me.” Sam pleaded.

“That is just what I wanted to hear baby boy.” Dean was never one to deny his boy anything he wanted and he did beg oh so prettily.

Dean couldn't wait to worship at the Church of Sam; he would confess all his sins for a chance to touch Sam.

"Let me worship you baby boy. I'll tell you all my sins if you tell me yours. I'll absolve you of all your sins." Dean growled as he nipped at Sam's throat.

A shiver ran down Dean's spine as he felt Sam's lips trace over the sensitive flesh around his tattoo. "Damn baby boy I forgot how much this turns you on," Dean growled out in a husky voice.

“It looks good on you. How soon do you get it?” Sam never thought he would find tattoos sexy until he saw them on Dean.

“Soon,” Dean promised as he thrust his fingers into Sam.

Sam's head tossed back as he arched his back into Dean's touch ever touch and caress set his skin on fire. "Please, Dean."

"The only heaven I care about is this one, where I am alone with you," Dean growled out as he rocked his body against Sam’s, loving the moans that escaped Sam’s kiss-swollen mouth every time their dicks brushed against one another.

Their lips crashed in a dominating kiss one that Dean won as he pushed Sam back towards the bed.

Hands meet flesh as their mouths licked and bit every piece of skin they came across.

The sight of Sam spread out before him on his bed was the greatest sight Dean had ever seen as he took in the sight of Sam's kiss-swollen lips.

The feel of Sam's fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders felt so good as Sam panted beneath him moving his body in time with his. "Beg for it," Dean whispered as he slowed his thrusts but Sam knew that he meant more than that.

"Please Dee; please I need you, all of you." Sam needed Dean to move to fill him up.

Nothing turned Dean on more than hearing Sam begging. “Don’t move,” Dean ordered. Pleased when Sam didn’t move he brought out the First Blade.

Eyes wide Sam could only ask. “Dean, what is that?” Sam had never seen a blade like that before.

“This Sammy is the First Blade the weapon of the Knight of Hell, your knight and I am here to make sure that you take your place and bring hell to its knees.” Dean could see the protest forming on Sam’s lips. “It is the only way Sammy, to save everyone we love. It’s the only way you can save me from ending up in hell where I am tortured and damaged and it is the only way you can save me from dying.” Dean knew Sam’s weakness and he is Sam’s biggest weakness just like Sam is his.

Dean dying was one of Sam’s greatest fears and Dean dying while hunting was the next greatest one. “What do I need to do?” Sam found himself asking.

That was all Dean needed to hear as he dragged the demon blade along his arm, cutting himself open and once the blood began to flow he pressed his arm against Sam’s lips and gave a stern order, “Drink.”

Sam could never disobey an order from his big brother closing his eyes he began doing as Dean order. The moment the first drop hit his tongue Sam’s eyes widened it was like pure ambrosia and he needed more.

"Such a greedy little slut." Dean teased as Sam drank greedily from his wrist.

Sam lifted his head lips stained with blood and whispered against Dean's skin, "Your slut."

That was the answer Dean had been waiting for as "We will live forever Sammy bring heaven to their knees and conquering hell.  I will be your loyal knight and we will rule.” Hands tangling in Sam’s hair Dean clashed his mouth hungrily against his chasing after the copper taste of blood that lingered inside of Sam's mouth and on his tongue.

Sam surrendered to him completely Dean was a demon but he was still his brother and he still loved him with all his heart and his soul.

There was only one thing that Dean Winchester knew and that was that Sam, his Sammy belonged to him. “I will rip out the throat of anyone who dares to touch you Sam,” Dean whispered against Sam’s mouth as he rocked his body against Sam’s, in his mind, he pictured what he would do to Ruby the moment he found that bitch.

Sam knew that Dean was telling the truth, his brother had an overprotective streak before there was no telling what he would be like now that he was a demon. And he found it even hotter.

Dean loved his new freedom. No more pesky soul to hold him back from claiming what is his what has always been his.

Sam, his beloved baby brother, his soul mate.

His king.

He had been a grade A fool for making Sam stop drinking demon blood they could have been ruling hell a lot sooner but that can be changed.

A moan escaped his lips as he thought about Sam looking up at him with pleading eyes begging for a taste of his blood.

Sam will rule hell like he should have been and he would rule Sam.

He had seen it the moment he laid eyes on Sam, how broken and frayed Sam's soul was. It was held together by patches and pieces and Dean wanted nothing more than to head down to the cage and rip Lucifer and Michael apart piece by piece for what they did to his Sammy and now he could make sure that it never happened.

 _‘But when I am done that will have all changed and you will have never suffered through all of that.’_ Dean vowed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly a month before Dean knew that his past self would be soon making a trip to check on his Sammy. And while this was part of Dean's plan he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to share his Sammy. Sam, who had become completely addicted to his blood who begged so prettily for a drink.

Dean Winchester had never been able to stay away from Sam, he was his weakness and he didn't know how to respond to the sight of his Sammy being fucked into a mattress by an older version of himself. "I don't know who the fuck you are but get off of him!" Dean snarled aiming his gun at his double's head. "What are you a shapeshifter?"

"Not even close." The Dean on the bed eyes flashed black. They never heard him coming and he was a little disappointed he couldn’t finish making his baby boy come over and over again.

“Dean!” Sam didn’t know what to do as he looked between the older version of Dean and his Dean.

Dean Winchester had met a lot of monsters in his life but this was the first time that he had actually met a monster wearing his face one that had the gull to touch his Sammy! “Get off of Sam now!” Dean snarled out promising pain and death if he didn’t.

Dean had known that he would be seeking out his younger self if he didn't soon come to visit Sam now that Sam was addicted to his demon blood he needed to work on him but he never expected for his younger self to walk on him fucking Sam. He also knew that Dean would be putting a bullet through his head or gutting him with a knife or try to but he couldn’t kill his younger self so with great reluctance he pulled out of Sam who to his delight let out a low unhappy moan.

The younger Dean twitched as his hand tightened on the gun in his hand.

"I'm not a shifter if that is what you are thinking. I'm you, well the you that you are destined to become no matter what." Dean informed his younger self-looking beyond cocky as Sam looked breathtakingly beautiful.

“Yeah right. Sam get over here.” Dean ordered and he tried not to glance at the sight of his baby boy’s bare body covered in marks that he didn’t leave or the fact that Sam only wrapped a sheet around himself.

Sam looked torn between the two men but he knew the way from his Dean's jaw was clenching that he was seconds away from dragging Sam out of bed while trying to put a hole in the head of the other Dean.

Demon Dean watched as Sam tightened the sheet around his body and moved to the other Dean's side. "No matter how you try to fight it this is your destiny. I can tell you who killed mom; I can even tell you of the weapon that can kill that son of a bitch and where to find it. You can save dad, Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Caleb but more importantly, you can save Sam from all the pain and suffering that is to come your way. You won't have to watch Sam die!" Dean needed this Dean to listen to him. He didn't even realize he had moved as well until he was staring himself in the eyes.

"Sammy? What happens to Sammy? If you have done anything to him I will kill you!” Dean snarled as he moved and slammed the older version of him against the wall.

Sam wasn’t sure what to do so he reached out and placed a hand on his Dean’s back. “Please Dean calm down." The last thing that Sam wanted was to see Dean either one of them hurt.

Demon Dean could have fought him back he was far more skilled than this version of him but he needed to get through to him and he knew how stubborn his younger self could be.

"Sam dies!" Demon Dean snarled out and he could see the light go out of the younger version of him. "Sam dies in your arms and you sell your soul to bring him back not knowing that it was a trick. You are tortured in hell for forty years and it was all a trap to start the bloody apocalypse. Heaven, which by the way is full of douchebag angels do their best to drive you and Sam apart. They work with demons using the two of you to release Lucifer. And the only way to stop him? Is for Sam to toss himself in the cage with the devil riding shotgun, Sam is then tortured for over a thousand years. When he is finally rescued he is broken and you are powerless to help him. Is that the kind of fate you want for Sam? You think losing Sam to Stanford is bad wait until you are holding his dying body in your arms then you will know pain.”

Dean didn't know what to say. Sam dies? His whole world went dark he couldn't picture his life without Sam, hell living these past few months without Sam by his side had been tough. He had been picking up women and a few men who looked like Sam in an attempt to fill the void and he had been finding himself drinking more. He couldn't dare to think about Sam dead. He glanced back just to make sure that his Sam was still here alive and breathing.

"We have lost Sam more times than I care to remember. That is why I am here to save Sam.” Dean grinned as he looked at his younger self. "That's right you become the thing you hate the most. And I'm here to do the one thing you failed at keeping Sam safe. You should have never let him go."

"Okay enough!" Sam pushed himself between the two versions of his brother.

Dean couldn’t breathe there was no way that he could lose Sam. “How do I save him?” Dean could hear his voice crack but he didn’t care this was Sam.

"Fine Cain and take the First Blade to embrace its power and set Sam on his true destiny and whatever you do, do not trust the angels they want to divide you and Sam. Sam is destined to be the boy king of hell and you will be his knight the only one who Sam will bow to and he does bow.” Dean informed him a smirk curling on his lips as he saw the flare of jealousy in the other Dean’s eyes.

"And I'm supposed to just trust you? Believe that you are telling me the truth?" Dean scoffed.

"I would never use Sam dying as an excuse!" Dean snarled.

"Okay, you two that is enough!" Sam got between the two Dean. "I know that this is hard for you but Dean you have to trust me."

“He begs so prettily doesn’t he?” Demon Dean couldn’t help but tease his younger self.

“He certainly does.” Dean couldn’t help but agree.

“Dean!” Sam felt his face heating up as he found himself at the mercy of two Dean’s heated looks.

"Let's face it, Sammy, this is your dream come true. Two Dean's for the price of one." Demon Dean purred.

"I thought we were talking?" Sam asked he couldn't deny that this was a dream come true having two Dean's but now this wasn't the time they needed to talk.

"Talking can wait." Dean let out a snarl as he pulled Sam into his arms. “You already had your taste of Sam, it’s my turn.” Slowly he stroked his finger along Sam’s mouth. “Would you like that baby boy, showing him that you are mine and mine alone?”

“Please Dee, I need you. I need to feel you in me. It’s been so long; I need to know that I am still yours.” Sam pleaded with Dean.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had heard Sam plead so desperately and he couldn’t remember the last time that he had the pleasure of burring himself inside of Sam, to hear him beg for more.

“Stay with me.” Sam pleaded he needed Dean. “Remind me that I am yours.”

“Always baby boy, I am not letting you go, not this time,” Dean vowed.

Sam had never thought he would be up for a threesome or would want anyone else in bed with him and Dean but two Dean was something he couldn’t say no to. And he loved it how both Dean’s seemed determined to outdo one another who could make him beg the most, plead the most and come the most and Sam loved it.

By the time they were done Sam was exhausted and curled up in the arms of his Dean who was lazily stroking his back.

“Remember to find Cain.” Dean reminded his younger self as tugged his jeans on he had already left two vials of his blood in Sam’s bag it was enough to give Sam the power he needed and when Azazel came he would find a Boy King of Hell and a Knight of Hell.

“I will.” Dean would do anything to save Sam, even turn into something he hated.

Dean said nothing as the demon version of himself slowly stroked Sam’s face, “I will be seeing you soon Sammy," and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I will be gone when you both wake up." The demon version of him promised.

Dean couldn't help but tighten his grip on Sam who slept peacefully in his arms.

 

* * *

  
_Five Years Later_

Dean awoke to the most delicious sight of Sam riding him. “What a way to wake up to baby boy,” Dean growled as he grasped Sam’s hips.

“Happy Anniversary Dee.” Sam greeted as he bent to press a kiss on Dean’s lips.

They clung to one another as they made love to one another.

It had been five years since the demon version of Dean had come back and warned them what was to come. Dean and Sam would never lose one another so they had sought out Cain who gave Dean the First Blade as well as the mark and Sam feed off of Dean’s blood which gave him the power he needed. Azazel stood no chance against them and fell before he could take their dad from them. John, Bobby, Pastor Jim, and Caleb didn’t fall and neither did anyone else that they loved.

Sam took his place as the Boy King of Hell with Dean at his side and any plans heaven or hell had of starting the apocalypse were null and void as the majority of demons loved Sam and refused to go along with Lilith’s plan on freeing Lucifer.

Sam had taken great joy in banishing her to the cage and Dean had taken great joy in destroying the demon known as Ruby after she tried to take his place as Sam’s consort.

“Happy anniversary Sammy, I really hope that I will be getting a repeat soon.” Dean murmured as Sam rested against his chest.

“Mmm soon but right now we better get ready for our morning visitor.” Sam had plans of his husband.

“Daddy! Papa!”

A deep chuckle escaped Dean’s lips as their four-year-old son Jack came bouncing into the room they had just finished getting dressed before Jack was in Sam’s arms.

Dean broke into a smile as he took in his husband and son and hadn’t that been a surprise when it turned out that Sam could now get pregnant a fact they hadn’t known until Sam was already pregnant and Dean had become even more protective and possessive over Sam, a fact that Sam had loved.

They were already talking about giving Jack a sibling when he was a little older but damn it Dean was loving the practicing they were getting up to and he couldn’t wait until Sam had another round belly but for now, he was happy. Wrapping his arms around Sam and Jack Dean understood why the demon version of himself did this he would destroy anyone who tried to take his family from him.

“Whatcha thinking about Dean?” Sam asked as he rested against Dean’s body.

“Just how lucky I am Sammy,” Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss on Sam’s mouth.

Sam let out a little humming noise as he lifted Jack up higher in his arms their little boy the perfect blend of him and Dean and he couldn’t wait until he and Dean had another one he was pretty sure that if Dean could he would keep him in their bed all the time only coming out to play with their son.

Sam had never expected that instead of losing each other they had changed hell for the better keeping the demons in check and making sure that no more innocent people ended up in hell. Azazel had wanted his boy king but he probably never saw this coming. 


End file.
